Maintaining and protecting the security of a device or system may have a number of benefits. For example, a secure device, operating system, application, and system may be configured to prevent the unauthorized or undesired appropriation (e.g., “hacking”) of data about or from the device, operating system, application, and system. Some systems and devices may include one or more security features and applications. Security features and applications may include encryption and password protecting data.
Some security applications may access a memory. Some security applications may provide communication to and from the application via a data bus or other access point. Generally, from some security perspectives, access to a communication bus and/or a memory to store security data may provide an opportunity to breach the security of a system and device.